AKA New York Heroes
by cornholio4
Summary: A short oneshot drabble where the MCU Spidey has a meeting with Jessica Jones.


**Spoilers for Captain America: Civil War (though I think everyone has probably seen it now) and Jessica Jones.**

Peter Parker was excited after a week after what was considered the 'civil war' of the Avengers, he actually got to take part as his alter ego Spider-Man (plus Mr Tony Stark himself let him keep the new suit he made for him) and though it seemed half of the Avengers including Captain America were now fugitives, it was nice to get to meet the world famous Avengers (even if it was through fighting some of them). His rescues as Spider-Man were more noticed after the footage of him at the airport fight got online so now he was more than just an urban legend on internet videos.

He was now out in Manhattan swinging about in his Spider-Man suit looking for something to do and spotted something down in an alley and went down to investigate...

*AKANYH*

Jessica Jones sighed as she was walking through Manhattan, New York. Trish insisted on her taking some time off so she though having some time in Manhattan may do her some good. It was different to Manhattan, unlike Hell's Kitchen it seems that Manhattan managed to recover from 'the Incident' much better than Hell's Kitchen did. It looked like it was more peaceful to live in than Hell's Kitchen but it would not be home to her.

She heard people talking in an alleyway about a deal and decided to take a look inside. "Beat it miss, or you will get hurt." One of the men said taking out a knife and the other one did too. Jessica basically laughed humourlessly and it angered one of the men who decided to lunge at her only for his arm to be taken by Jessica pulled painfully to his back before a punch to the head knocked him out.

"Are you as stupidly brave as your friend?" Jessica asked the other man and it seemed he was as he started to lunge at her and Jessica was prepared for it but not for what would happen next. Some sort of web seemed to calm out of the sky and take him by the foot and holsted him up in the air.

"What the..." Jessica muttered as Peter jumped down in full Spider-Man garb causing Jessica to groan to herself. " _Great I knew this day would come, when I would meet one of the costumed groups. He was at the airport with the Avengers right now._ " Jessica thought to herself. "They say you call yourself Spider-Man? I did not need your help but thanks anyway." Jessica told him as Peter looked at her all confused before realising something.

"Wait I remember someone at my school show me a newspaper article with your picture on it from a few years back... my college school of course..." Peter said backpedalling when he realised what he said and Jessica realised she had found herself a kid who gained powers and decided to act out his costumed Avengers fantasy. "Your Jessica Jones, you killed that purple man who they said had a mind controlling voice." Peter said remembering what it said in that article.

Jessica still could never forget about her ordeals with Kilgrave but he had been dead for good for a couple of years now so she decided to try moving on (she even examined his corpse to make sure he was dead this time). Jessica gave him a small smile "so you have yourself a suit kid, not bad but it looked like it was designed in the 60s." Jessica told him.

"Wait, I am not a kid... I am not fooling you are you?" Peter asked and groaned when Jessica mouthed a 'no'. "Well my old one I had to scrape together myself but this new one was made and given to me by Tony Stark himself. Look at what I found it can do." Peter said and then shined the 'Spider Signal' as he called it on the wall through his new web-shooters.

"Cute, my friend Trish tried to make me a suit and name but... it was so stupid I could not describe it." Jessica told him and Peter thought of something.

"Trish as in Trish Talk?" Peter asked and Jessica nodded, "I think my Aunt May watches that show, one of my friends said a show she was on was one of the stupidest sitcoms ever." Peter told her and Jessica gave a short laugh. She would not lie, she did not think much of the show either and that was not just because she and Trish did not really get along at their school before her family got killed and she gained her powers.

"Well nice to meet you Spidey." Jessica told Peter and Peter thought that he liked the way that sounded, "I think someone might need your help so get to it." Jessica told him and Peter gave a salute before web slinging off. Jessica still did not think much of the costumed crowd but it was nice having good people with powers protecting them but still she would still defend Hell's Kitchen in her own way as a private investigator.

She looked up and saw a vulture flying by peter just narrowly missing him but the bird flew by. "Something tells me if he doesn't learn to pay attention when he does that, then that kid will have more problems with vultures..." Jessica muttered as she walked off.

 **Once I get more inspiration and ideas I do plan on continuing my Spider-Man and Crystal married story. I have been hoping for a story like this as Jessica and Peter were classmates in the comics (Jessica even had a crush on Peter) and since the MCU will be unlikely to reference this I decided to write the story myself. I think this tone might be similar to story of the MCU Spidey meeting Quake in Agents of SHIELD but I am mostly using my own ideas for this story. I know I had them meet briefly in my Freshman Year as a Hero story but this is more of a standard meeting.**


End file.
